Captain Cold aka Dad
by CadetAnnie4Jesus
Summary: The three times the Rogues accidently called Captain Cold "Dad", and the one time they did it on purpose. Places Axel Walker/The Trickster at 15, Hartley Rathaway/Pied Piper at 19, and Evan McCulloch/Mirror Master at 18. Family Fluff.
1. The Trickster

The Rogues were all strolling through the Central City Shopping Mall. After a job gone wrong, tensions had been building up at the base. Captain Cold had figured it would be in everyone's best intentions if they all got out of the house for a little bit. Just to cool their heads. He had handed each Rogue a 50 dollar bill and given specific instructions not to steal. One of his teammates getting arrested for pickpocketing after barely escaping a bank robbery would not put Len in a good mood.

The moment they had arrived in the parking lot, the team had split. Roy headed to the art store, Hartley to the music store, Lisa to some clothing shop, and Mick and Digger to the food court. Leonard assumed Evan and Axel had gone off to some toy store or whatnot. He had just decided to wander around and window shop for a new parka.

Suddenly, Len saw a streak of blonde hair run towards him. It was Axel, and from the looks of it, he wanted something.

"Hey Cold," the kid sputtered, out of breath. He spoke quickly. "I know you only gave us 50 bucks, but there's this new video game that just came out, and it costs 60. I only need 10 more dollars. Could you spare me a little more cash?"

Leonard shook his head. "You got your cut Axel. I'm not wasting money just so you can get another one of those M rated zombie games."

Trickster put on his best puppy dog face. Len was pretty sure he had gotten lessons from Lisa. "Pllleeaassee! I could have just swiped it, but I remembered your rules, and it's just ten more bucks. I promise I'll pay you back, and I'll do the dishes for a month without complaining."

With a sigh, Captain Cold reached into his pocket and handed the teen his 50. He added, "You can keep the change. Just try to do something smart with some of it."

Axel smiled in delight. He jumped up and down. He hugged Len with a tight squeeze. "Thanks Dad."

For a moment everything seemed okay. Then Axel's words and actions dawned on them.

"Cc..Cold. I meant Captain Cold," the boy stuttered, quickly letting go. Before Len could say anything, Trickster had run off in embarrassment. Leonard just stood in shock.

Ten minutes later, Pied Piper walked up. "Hey, there's this really nice instrument that's just a tad bit out of my price range. I heard you gave Axel more cash. Could I have some extra money too?"

Snart shook his head. "I am way too old for this."


	2. Pied Piper

Leonard was relaxing in a recliner watching some hockey game when Hartley walked into the room. He was holding some sort of flyer in his hand.

"Hey Cold. I have a music performance tonight, and they said I could bring a guest to sit front row. Do you want to come?"

For a moment Leonard thought he was joking. "Um, classical music's not really my thing kid. Maybe ask Roy or something."

He figured Hartley would leave after that, but the teenager continued. "Actually it's a rock concert. We're going to be replicating some Foreigner songs."

Len was a bit confused. He asked, "I thought you only played the flute."

Pied Piper looked offended. "That's not the only thing I play. A good musician is fluent in multiple instruments." He held out the ticket. "You don't have to stay the whole time. I actually took this job because of you. I much prefer classical music, but I knew Foreigner was your favorite band."

Great, now the kid was guilt tripping him. Cold wondered if this had something to do with him going to Axel's talent show last week. If you did something for one Rogue, you did it for them all. With a sigh, he took the ticket. "I suppose I can swing by after the game ends, but only for an hour."

Hartley's whole face beamed. "It starts at seven. There will be a parking spot reserved around back. It's at the arena near that museum we robbed last month."

Leonard wondered what he had gotten himself into. He thought about just skipping it, but as the minute hand on the clock ticked closer to seven, his conscious clicked in. He heaved himself up, grabbed one of his less flashy jackets, and headed out the door.

The traffic was horrible, and by the time he got there all the parking spots were full. If Hartley hadn't reserved one for him, he probably would have left. Len got out of the car and walked across the wet grass. Inside, a giant stage was set up, and loud music blasted through speakers. A huge crowd was surrounding the stage. Most of the foldable chairs that had been set out were full, and many people were standing in the back.

Captain Cold made his way to the front and sat down when he found a seat labeled "Len". The villain couldn't help but tap his foot to the beat when he realized Juke Box Hero was being played. There were two guitarists, a lead singer, and a drummer on stage. He saw Hartley rocking out on a shiny electric guitar. Len was impressed. Didn't think the kid had it in him.

After a couple of songs that sent Len straight back to his childhood, the lead singer said he was taking a quick break. To Cold's surprise, Hartley started speaking through a mic in his ear.

"I'm gonna sing a song tonight folks. This one is for a good friend of mine."

Cold burst out laughing as Hartley started singing _Cold as Ice_. He was a surprisingly good singer. When the song ended, Piper gave him a wave. Len rolled his eyes.

He had planned to leave after a song or two, but ended up staying the whole concert. Once it was over, he wandered over to find Pied Piper.

"Hey kid, I have to admit it. You sure do have some talent there."

Hartley grinned. "I knew you would like it. They asked me to try singing a song, and I couldn't resist choosing _Cold as Ice_."

"Hey, it's a good song," Len said with a chuckle.

Suddenly, the lead singer walked up. "Harry, my man! That was awesome! You totally rocked it on that guitar and the mic."

"Thanks. You didn't do too bad yourself. My dad loves this band."

The singer turned to Len. "And you must be Mister Harry! You're son has a lot of talent. He could be on American Idol or something. He's only nineteen and he's the best guitarist I've heard."

Leonard took a moment to process the information. He just rolled with it, not wanting to blow Hartley's music career's cover. "Yes, Harry is pretty special."

"See you later H!" the rock star said as he walked away.

Hartley turned to Len. "Sorry about the whole "dad" thing. I needed a cover for getting you a free front row ticket."

"I understand. It happens a lot."

Looking slightly embarrassed, the teenager rocked back and forth. "Well, I need to stay and help put away the equipment. You can go now if you need to."

Captain Cold nodded and turned to walk away. He felt himself stop. "Hartley. I, I wouldn't mind giving classical music a shot. Have any concerts coming up?"

Hartley smiled. "Yah, it just so happens I do."


	3. Mirror Master

To say Cold was frustrated was an understatement. He was exasperated. The criminal had arrived at the coffee shop at 9 AM that morning. Now it was going on two, and there was still a giant stack of paperwork in front of him. Sometimes he wished he wasn't the leader of the Rogues, then someone else would have to fill out all the forms. But, like he had read in a fortune cookie once, with great power comes great responsibility.

With a pen in one hand and a cup of Joe in the other, Leonard continued to write and sort and organize at a table outside. He worked in relative quietness for another hour, until he was disrupted by some noise from across the street. In annoyance, he saw three teenagers loitering about, speaking loud profanity and tossing aside empty cans of beer. Len could make out from the group a distinct Scottish accent. He swore. It was Trickster, Pied Piper, and Mirror Master.

"If those kids get arrested, I am not breaking them out."

Captain Cold considered walking over to them and freezing them with his cold gun. He resisted the temptation and dove back into his work. He knew if they were to see him, they would simply come over and annoy him further.

After five minutes, he could still hear their pestering chatter. That was it. He reached into his jacket and pulled out his gun. When he looked up, he was met with an odd sight. Evan was lying on the ground with Axel and Hartley bending over him.

"Help! Someone help!"

He was across the street in a flash. Abandoning hours of work, Len knelt next to Evan. The boy was clutching his side and moaning in pain.

"What happened?" Leonard asked.

"He was messing around with a shard of glass. Trying to jump through it or something. He must have jumped to soon, it ended up piercing his side," Hartley explained.

Len slowly moved Evan's hand away. Mirror Master hissed out loud. When Cold saw the piece of mirror lodged in his ribs, surrounded by blood, he swore. He was surprised Axel didn't faint.

"It…hurts," he whimpered.

"Axel, Hartley, hold him down. We need to get the shard out." The boys quickly obeyed Leonard's commands. "This is gonna hurt a bit more," he warned. Then, as quick as possible, he pulled the piece out. McCulloch's screams could be heard down the road.

Ignoring the many bystanders, he used his cold gun to freeze a thin layer of ice over the wound. Hopefully it would stop the bleeding, even if only temporarily. He told Hartley, "Call Dr. Alchemy. Tell him what happened, and that I'm bringing Evan to him. After that, get you, and Axel home as quickly as possible."

Gently, Leonard picked up Evan. He started running to the base as fast and as carefully as he could. Thankfully it was only a few blocks away. They arrived within two painfully long minutes. Alchemy was already waiting outside.

Cold hurried into the house and lay Mirror Master on the couch. He tried to leave to give Dr. Alchemy more room, but Evan gripped his hand tightly.

"Da, don't go," he said in a faint voice. What could Len do but stay? Albert quickly got to work.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the stitches were done. Evan lay asleep. Piper and Trickster were in the other room with the rest of the Rogues, waiting for news of their friend. In the meantime, Cold helped Alchemy clean up room a bit.

"So, will the kid be okay Doc?" Captain Cold finally asked.

"Well considering I'm not an actual doctor, I have no idea."

Cold shrugged. "You managed to stitch him up."

"What else was I supposed to do?" After a few moments of silence, Desmond sighed. "It was a bad cut, kid had lodged the shard into himself further when he tried to stop the bleeding with his hands. He'll be bedridden for a few weeks so the stiches can do their job. However, knowing Evan, he'll be back to robbing banks in no time. But that's just speculation."

Leonard sighed in relief. The two continued to clean. Everything was quiet, until Dr. Alchemy spoke again. "So, Dad huh? Didn't realize you were such the father figure."

Cold threw him a dirty look. "He was under pain killers."

"I seem to recall we gave those to him afterwards."

"Shut up."


End file.
